This invention relates generally to clamps for power tools and, more particularly, to a clamp that is easy to install on the power tool and to adjust against a workpiece.
When cutting a workpiece on a power tool, such as a miter saw, chop saw, drill press, table saw, etc., it may be desirable to clamp the workpiece to the base of the power tool or against a fence attached to the power tool. However, many individuals do not use available prior art clamps as they can be difficult to adjust when clamping or releasing a workpiece and/or difficult to install on the power tool. For example, some prior art clamps, such as the one illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,089, requires a user to repeatedly rotate a threaded rod to clamp or release the workpiece.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a clamp that is easy to adjust when clamping or releasing a workpiece and that is easy to install on the power tool.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved clamping apparatus is employed. The clamping apparatus includes a clamp body having a first and a second end, an attachment member having a first and second end, the first end of the attachment member connected to the first end of the clamp body, a clamping member having a first end and a second end, the clamping member slidably connected to the second end of the clamp body, a locking mechanism for locking the clamping member, and a spring biasing the locking mechanism towards a locking position.
Additional features and benefits of the present invention are described, and will be apparent from, the accompanying drawings and the detailed description below.